


Would That I

by Gabrielsplatypus



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Medieval, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:14:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22589998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabrielsplatypus/pseuds/Gabrielsplatypus
Summary: There might be more to this at some point.
Relationships: Kurt Wagner/Warren Worthington III
Kudos: 29





	Would That I

Warren looked out a window at the clear blue sky, yearning for the freedom that only flight could bring. But of course, his father would never hear of it. He currently sat in his father's court, not listening to the wordy and whining complaints of his father's vassals. "Bring him forth," Warren's father commanded, bringing his attention back to the scene at hand. Bring who? Several guards belonging to one of the vassals led a bound figure, forcing them to kneel before his father the King. The captive was lithe, wearing robes similar to those of a monk's, with a cloth over their head so that Warren could not see their face. The captive smelled strongly of omega. 

"A gift for his majesty," the vassal (Lord Stryker was it?), said taking the hood off and revealing someone Warren knew all too well. Kurt Wagner, the nephew of the King of Genosha, Warren's father's sworn enemy. Only a few years ago, Kurt was someone he would've regarded as a friend, while he was in the Court of Genosha, and before Warren's father had decided to provoke King Erik to war. Warren was then recalled to Worthington and his life had been melancholy since. Kurt's eyes landed on Warren, silently pleading Warren to help. Warren knew he couldn't without risking the wrath of his father and making the situation worse for both of them.

  
"A mutant?" Warren's father questioned, never fond of mutants. 

  
"Not just any mutant. This is Kurt Wagner, his uncle is Magneto, and his mother Princess Raven Darkholme of Westchester," Lord Stryker informed the King. "Now yours to do with as you please, Your Majesty." 

  
"He's an omega, yes? How old?" 

  
"He's my age Father," Warren spoke up. "But almost surely the King will find out he's been taken and demand his release unharmed. And unmolested."

  
"If he finds out, King Erik will have no choice but to bow to our demands if he wants to see his precious nephew returned at all," Warren's father said definitively. "Until then he will be yours. I don't care what you do to him just so long as you keep him alive. But fuck the bitch for good measure. Make sure he knows who he belongs to now."

  
"Yes, Father," Warren gritted out, as Kurt was pushed closer to Warren.

  
"Take him to my chambers," he instructed one of the guards, who did so. Sooner than expected his father dismissed the Court and Warren returned to his room. He found Kurt alone on his bed, still gagged with his wrists tied behind his back. He looked up hopefully at Warren, who pulled the omega into his arms as sat down next to Kurt. Warren made quick work of the gag and rope binding Kurt's wrists.

  
"I'm not going to hurt you," Warren told him, removing the other mutant's robe that was wet from the rain. Kurt was left in his shift, through which Warren could see the outline of his breasts, his slender frame, thighs, and what was between them. Warren quickly pulled a blanket over Kurt's shoulders, hoping Kurt hadn't noticed Warren admiring his body. Kurt had noticed.

"Thank you, my lord," Kurt whispered.

  
"Are you cold?" Warren asked. Kurt nodded, so Warren pulled him into his arms again. Wrapping his wings around them, Warren positioned them so they were laying down chest to chest. Kurt didn't seem to mind, snuggling closer and sighing contently. Warren didn't bother to speak for some time, touch-starved as he was for kind human contact.

  
"What are you going to do to me?" Kurt finally asked. "Are you going to fuck me?" Warren stared at him in shock, having never heard such vulgarity out of the Prince's mouth. Kurt had always been so sweet and kind, modest, blushing at any dirty word or joke. So pure. And as much as Warren didn't want to ruin him in the way his father wanted, some part of him did. And he worried what might happen to Kurt in his father's court if Warren did not claim him. Kurt laid back so that Warren was above him now. Kurt spread his legs further, and looked up at Warren, bearing his neck in a clear act of submission. 

"If you do I will not object. Or tell my family," Kurt told him, caressing Warren's cheek gently. Warren's breath shook as he leaned into the embrace. How long had he suffered here, with no kind touch from another person. How long had it been since he'd felt happy and free to be himself. To be a mutant. Kurt brought back memories of freedom and happiness and being loved. Of people who actually wanted what was best for him. People that actually cared about him. About how he felt and what he thought. Kurt brought memories that Warren had buried: dancing together at a ball, walking through the gardens, flying high above the castle with Kurt in his arms, a stolen kiss late one night before he left. 

"Warren, it's ok," Kurt whispered to him tenderly. Warren kissed him softly at first, and with more passion when Kurt responded eagerly. 

"Aren't you- you've never-" Warren tried to ask, moving to kiss and nip at his lover's neck. 

"Am I a virgin you mean?" 

"Mhmm," Warren hummed, nipping the point of Kurt's ear, earning a gasp from the other mutant. 

"I am," Kurt replied breathlessly. "I've never known the feeling of an alpha's cock inside of me. Of an alpha's seed between my legs, spilling out of me, or the taste of it on my tongue." Warren paused as the lustful words sent a jolt straight to his quickly-hardening cock. "I don't know the feeling of an alpha fucking me until they knot and are stuck inside of me. Of an alpha marking me so the rest of the world knows they can't have me." Warren pulled back to see Kurt's eyes heavy with lust. "But I would like to." In an instant, Warren rid himself of his clothes. 

"I'll be gentle with you," he whispered, pulling off Kurt's shift, leaving the blue mutant completely naked before him. Warren eyed him hungrily, before placing a trail of wet kisses from his neck to his abdomen. He traced his tongue along Kurt's cock and down to his hole, already wet with slick. Warren made quick work of fucking the omega open with his fingers as he fucked Kurt's mouth with his tongue. Kurt's tail traced along Warren's wings, occasionally dipping down along his back to tease his cock. 

"Come on, _Angel._ Fuck me," Kurt moaned lewdly, as Warren sucked a hickey on his neck. "Fill me. Make me come from your cock." Warren had to grab his own cock to stop himself from coming from Kurt's filthy moans and words alone. The things Kurt Wagner did to him. Warren lined himself and gently pressed the tip in. 

"Fuck, you're tight," Warren groaned, looking up to make sure this was still ok. Kurt gave him a little nod, wrapping his legs tightly around the angel's waist. He pushed all the way in, eliciting moans from both himself and Kurt. Arms bracketing his lover's head, Warren leaned down to kiss his love as he started fucking Kurt slowly. 

"I'm not going to let anyone hurt you," he swore, as he picked up his pacing, realizing he wouldn't last much longer. 

"I know you won't," Kurt whispered back, breathing heavily. "I'm yours, angel." 

"You're mine." With one last thrust, Warren came, biting hard onto that spot between Kurt's neck and collarbone. Kurt came with a cry, from the feeling of being marked and claimed, and also from the feeling of being filled by the alpha's hot come as Warren's knot swelled inside of him. Kurt wrapped his arms around Warren, holding his angel as their breathing returned to normal. 

"Do I want to know where you learned to dirty talk?" Warren asked, pulling his head out of the crook of Kurt's neck. He moved them so they were lying face to face on their sides, still connected by his knot. 

"Did you like it?" Kurt replied shyly. 

"Yeah, I've never gotten harder so quickly not even touching myself."

"Well, my room is next to Scott's and I know way more than I would like to about his relationship with Jean," Kurt said simply. Warren could imagine Kurt late at night, a pillow over his ears, glaring at the wall. 

"I didn't mean to knot you," Warren told him softly. 

"It's ok Warren." Kurt placed a soft kiss to his lover's cheek. "Everything will be ok." 

Falling asleep that night, content for the first time in ages, Warren could almost believe him. 

**Author's Note:**

> There might be more to this at some point.


End file.
